


Hush

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: How To Fix A Family [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Mild Gore, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Virgil decides to go for a walk.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: How To Fix A Family [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814065
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Mouth Stitched Shut
> 
> :)

He couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't stand sitting around and doing nothing, only watching as Janus slowly got worse and Logan traveled around their small Mindscape, caring for the scaled Side.

Virgil had had enough. And he could tell there was someone else who had the same feeling as well.

The Duke's royal pet had been looking for his owner for days, shooting around at the slightest of loud sounds, think that it was Remus. Only an hour ago he had finally settled down, curled up on himself and possibly sulking in the corner of the living room. Or maybe he was just sleep or napping? The emo could never tell with that.

It also ticked him off, how long the chaotic Side was gone for. Despite going on adventures being common for the Duke, he would always return within a day or so, and the only stances were he had stayed for more than that, he was never alone, with either Virgil or Baron Barfington accompanying him on his quest.

He took out the pet's leash from under the couch and made his way towards him, patting him a few times to get his attention. "Wanna go for a walk? We might find Remus on our way too." At the mention of its owner, the goo creature shot up, letting Virgil wrap the leash around him and they made their way to the Imagination.

They passed by the dark woods, the freakshow village and the fields of carnivorous plants, but there was no signs of Remus to be seen. They came to a halt at the very edge of the darkness, where the Light and the Dark met.

"We should go back." The anxious Side remarked, tugging slightly at the leash, but the Baron didn't seem to move in the slightest. "Barfie. We're going back. Now."

The goo creature shifted a little before shooting into the Prince's Imagination, dragging Virgil along despite his protests. 

They were at the corner of Imagination in no time, where a red door stood waiting for someone to use it. The creature kept on hitting the door over and over again, trying to get it to open. Seeing as he had no other choice, Virgil extended his hand hesitantly, cracking the door open slightly.

Roman's room was orderly as always, not ansingle thing out of place in the red and yellow room. The two entered the room, looking around carefully. The emo's eyes almost missed the limp form curled up in the corner.

He slowly made his way over to the form, recognizing the green and black costume. "...Remus?" _How long had he been there? Why was he there?_ Questions flooded his head as he shook the limp Duke. "Remus. Wake up." Baron Barfington crawled over to them, poking his owner to get a reaction out of him to no avail. 

Virgil sat next to the Side, pulling him into a side hug when the Duke let out a small whimper. "Shhh. It's me. It's Virgil." He muttered softly, rubbing the chaotic Side's back lightly.

He gasped when Remus raised his head.

His lips were stitched together with bright light blue strings in multiple rows. Blood was coated where the strings had pierced through the skin. Tears were brimming his eyes and he wouldn't stop shaking. 

"They did this." Virgil could feel anger boil up inside of him. How could they do this to him? How could Roman let this happen to _his brother_? With a deep breath, he got up, helping the Duke up as well and leading him to the room's bathroom.

He had the Duke sit on a chair as he took a pair of scissors and moved to the chaotic Side, slowly cutting the strings open, causing more blood to trickle from the Side's lips and staining his clothes.

The Duke clinged onto Virgil during the procedure out of pain, making it increasingly difficult. But at last, the strings were ripped out, making him able to talk again.

Virgil kneeled down in front of him, wiping his tears away and pulling him into a tight hug. "Hey. It's okay now. We're going home." The Duke didn't answer, instead grabbing onto his hoodie.

"You're not going anywhere."

When he looked up, the Prince was standing in the doorway, blocking their way out. "What did you do to him?" The emo barked, getting up and standing in front of him furiously.

"Oh Virgey. I didn't do anything to him! He rought this onto himself." Roman said matter-of-factly. "If I were you, I'd leave right now before something terrible happened."

With a glare, Virgil raised his hand, aiming to punch the Prince's smug smirk away, only to miss and topple down to the floor. 

The creative Side laughed, standing over him and summoning his sword. Remus wanted to move, to get up and stop his brother from hurting his friend. But he couldn't move. It was like something was holding him back.

The only miscalculation on Roman's part was that... there weren't exactly only three in that room.

Baron Barfington pounced towards the Prince, opening his hidden mouth, revealing rows upon rows of sharp teeth before biting the Prince's leg causing him to cry out in pain.

As the Prince fell to the ground, holding his bleeding leg, Virgil got to his feet, not hesitating to grab the goo creature's leash and Remus' hand and made their escape.

The emo, the Duke and the slightly hazardous pet were making their way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Fear me.
> 
> The only reason this is kess angsty than usual is because it's my friend's birthday today and she told me she'll [ C E N S O R E D ] if I make things worse.
> 
> Fear me.


End file.
